You Murderer
by Hell's Joker
Summary: I think this was Harvest moon, not sure. OLD OLD OLD OLD OLD. Probably on one of my other accounts so don't sue me if it is.


You Murderer

By Jynx

Gill's POV (Didja expect this? ;))

My sobbing stopped when I saw something shiny, and two cards with the camera.

Confused, I took the two cards and shiny thing and dropped the camera.

Right there, was her credit card, social security card, and her keys.

Evil ideas flowed through my mind, and I got up, wiping the last of my tears off of my face and running towards the tailor's shop.

"Hi, I'd like to see the most expensive stuff, please," I said politely.

Julius took me to all this ugly stuff, all sparkly and girly.

"I'll take all of it!" I exclaimed, Julius stunned at my enthusiasm.

"Glad to see you decided to be awesome like me!"

I rolled my eyes at Julius, buying the stuff with Angela's credit card.

"Since when were you Angela Parker?"

"Oh, uh, I had my name changed."

"Ah… Hey, is that rotten milk on your face?"

I walked out of the store, proceeding to go to the blacksmith's. I then dropped the Social Security card and Keys into the firepit in the corner, and they slowly melted, crackling, popping, and sizzling.

Sweet, sweet revenge.

(I know, that was very un-Gillish of him x3 but it's for the story… Please, read on!)

Angela's POV

"Liar. The flying piggies will carry you off, you li-"

"This is serious, Angela! It's locked," he said, slightly annoyed. "Where'd you last put your keys?"

"Hmm… Well, I took a picture of Gilly-fish, and then Gillian started chasing me, so I popped the memory thingo outta my camera and threw it and my keys, Credit Card, and Social Security card at him, and he started crying cuz the cardy thingy wasn't in there! It was SO FUNNY! You shoulda seen his face!" I giggled.

"Look, I know it's fun teasing Gill, but you just trapped us out of your house, AND you gave him stuff that you are not exactly supposed to give people," Luke groaned, banging his head on my door.

"I did?" I asked. "You look upset."

"I am."

I pulled a needle out of my pocket and started pretending it was a rocket.

"Whoosh! Boom boom! Look it's Mars!" I screamed happily, making the needle fly around.

"Is it okay if I break down your door?" he asked, grabbing his axe.

"No! The flying piggies will take it away!"

And just like that, his axe went flying out of his grip and I accidently dropped it on his foot.

"Oops."

"Dumb-ass flying piggies!" he screeched, grabbing his foot and jumping around.

"Mr. Rocket will save you, bad word using murderer!"

I threw the needle at him, and it hit his hand.

"That did NOT help," he muttered. Then he plucked it out, and had an idea.

He put Mr Rocket in the lock, poked it a bit, and was magically able to open the door.

"Whoaaa!" I said excitedly, staring at him with wide eyes.

"Now let's get your stuff."

After several hours of watching him push my stuff around to the carpenters and talking to his dad, he was finally done.

"You're slow," I said as he pushed me to the carpenters shop.

He said nothing and pushed me inside.

"Murderer, you forgot my radio," I stated, a small smirk placing itself on my lips.

He groaned and left me in the living room, shuffling down the path and to my home.

"Hi Murderer's friend!" I exclaimed as a young boy with blond hair walked into the room.

"My name is Bo," he said, staring at me awkwardly. "And as far as I know, Luke is not a murderer."

"Uh, yes he is!" I snapped my fingers. "Look what he did to my leg!" I pointed at the bloody bandages.

"Whatever." Bo walked into the kitchen and made a sandwhich.

"You belong on Hello Kitty's head!" I screamed at him, receiving a stare from a fat man who was walking down the stairs.

"I'm not your father!" I screamed, shielding myself from the fat man.

He stared at me a bit more then walked into the kitchen.

Luke walked in the door, lugging in my radio and speakers.

He dropped them on the floor.

"Did I forget anything else?" he asked, tired.

"You're not the carpenter we're looking for, Jedi Luke Skywalker," I giggled, clapping my hands.

He pushed me to the table, and I realized Hello Kitty's Bo actually made sandwhichs for everyone, including me.

"Thank you!" I said happily, eating a sandwhich as they talked about boring stuff that I really didn't care about.

I started to hum to Loreley by Blackmore's Night.

"Please don't," Luke groaned, but I just hummed louder.

"Why'd you have to bump into her?" Dale groaned, giving Luke a glare.

"She was the one who bumped into me, running down the streets like crazy! I didn't even SEE her!" Luke said, putting his hands over his ears.

I started to sing.

"Merrily we sailed along  
>Though the waves were plenty strong<br>Down the twisting river Rhine  
>Following a song...<br>Legend's faded storyline  
>Tried to warn us all<br>Oh, they called her "Loreley"  
>Careful or you'll fall-" I sang, being cut off.<p>

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bo screamed.

"Say the magic word!

Oh, the stories we were told  
>Quite a vision to behold<br>Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold...  
>Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight<br>Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley..." I continued to sing, closing my eyes.

"PLEASE SHUT UP!" Bo screamed.

"Hmm… Let me think about it.

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
>And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley..." I still continued, but then I broke down in a fit of giggles and continued eating.<p>

Geez, they coulda just said that they didn't wanna hear me sing tonight.

I finished my food and yawned, but they were still eating. I used my hands to push the wheelchair towards the radio, then turned it on.

I popped in a CD from the CD holder on it, not knowing which CD it was or what song it was on.

Apparently, it was Werewolves of London by Warren Zevon.

"AWWOOOO, WEREWOLVES OF LONDON!" I screamed happily, flailing my arms.

"How the heck did she get over there?"

"I don't know… Hey, Angela, are you getting tired?" Luke said, going over to stare at me.

"Nah," I said, happily smiling at how annoyed everyone looked, letting out another yawn.

Everyone was done and Bo washed the dishes.


End file.
